


‘til morning

by protaganope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, No Refractory Period Because Porn, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: polyamorous fuck between our favourite founding fuckheads





	‘til morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfor_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfor_it/gifts).



Thomas’ smile had elicited a dual shot of fear and arousal that went straight to everyone’s dicks, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise that they had ended up like this.

Hamilton’s thighs shake, then lax. He’s pressed into the bed, on his belly, and his arms brace to find stability. His cock is still pressed right underneath him, remains flush against his stomach and the mattress and aching, terribly sore from overstimulation, yet still, somehow, unsatisfied and weeping so much pre that his whole torso feels wet. He can’t tense his lower half anymore, but his knees are splayed open, ass pulled up as Thomas fucks into his gaping hole.

There’ll be bruises on his hips after this, there’s already the makings of such and it makes the sensation all the more intense. Thomas doesn’t pay any attention to his needs, just spits, and the sound drags a whimper from Alex’s throat, makes him jolt and tighten up in a way that gets them both moaning.

In all honesty, his hole was already so slick with come that Alexander doesn’t really see the point of the action, but he doesn’t voice this thought. His mind has long since blanked of any true logical thought. it’s been so long, he was sore and thoroughly fucked out, all used up, how on earth was Thomas not done yet—

A sound reminds him of the other side to this.

Pushed against the headboard, trapped between the wood and Hamilton’s open, lolling mouth, is Aaron.

Aaron Burr is seemingly quite unsure of what to do with himself, caught between self consciousness and distracted pleasure. His legs are hot, brushing against the sides of Alex’s head, warming his ears, and every so often— when Alex finds that really nice spot— he clenches his knees together, tight, unwittingly pulling Alex closer, not letting him move away.

Not that he’d want to. Aaron is menace in the courtroom but oh so perfect like this, quiet and lacking the stability of knowing where he stands.

(Or sits, his brain helpfully supplies through the pleasant hum of sex.)

Aaron makes a choking sound as Alex hollows his cheeks again, moans around his size and stops gripping the sheets and pushing back against Thomas. Lets Thomas fuck him forward onto Aaron and take him deeper, savours the sting as his eyes prickle.

And as Aaron stares into those watering, perfect violet eyes, wet with tears and so desperate, so beautiful in their brokenness, his hips twitch. His knees lock around Alex with a bitten off cry, and he huffs, slightly overtaken, scrabbling to collect himself. It doesn’t really work, he still leaks like crazy, can feel it leave him and the pulsing, clever tongue of Hamilton that swallows it from him afterwards. It sends him over the edge again, has him panting, vision swimming, the only thing in focus Hamilton’s dark hair and hypnotic eyes. So he has to look at what he does next.

Hamilton eats his come with a salacious, sly look, totally unbecoming and entirely enticing. Of course the man choking on his dick manages to keep some of his holier-than-thou attitude.

It shouldn’t have the affect on Aaron that it does, shouldn’t make his toes curl and breath wobble.

Jefferson’s thrusts stutter here, and Alex’s brow furrows. He grinds his ass down against his dick again and Burr flicks his eyes up, sees the reason for the lessened sensations.

Madison has Thomas’ jaw gripped tight, delving and licking deep into his mouth, from what he can see. What he doesn’t is evidenced in the ragged staccato of Thomas’ chest, the blush spilling across his cheekbones and full body tremble that Aaron can feel in his bones.

The truth is that James is too sickly to properly participate in their activities, but he likes to watch. Hamilton and Jefferson seem to get an extra thrill from this, because they become pushier, acting up just for the sake of it simply because they have to keep up pretences. It is unsaid that they have nothing to prove here, and Burr and Madison know it is mostly psychological so tolerate their childishness. James has a quiet authority, confident and undeniable. Thomas eats it up, bends to his will without thinking. Hamilton likes to push.

Aaron likes to please.

So when James breaks the kiss, rasps out a request, he’s quick to comply. Thomas sags against him, and his hips have slowed so much that Hamilton has the gall to sigh, disappointed.

Burr helps Madison push Alex up, up, up, as Thomas goes back. Alex resting in his lap pulls a strangled sound from Thomas’ lips, but it doesn’t draw out as James seals their mouths together again that makes Hamilton moan out a shaky vowel. He says something about Thomas getting bigger, mutters it, already half sunk again in the realm of pleasure when Aaron flops to lie on the bed, exhausted.

As James hummed into his mouth, stealing his soul through his lips, scrapes his nails in hot lines over sensitive skin, Hamilton kept doing that with his hips, long, winding circles, a vortex of friction and wet slide that had him gripping him tight. Thomas finally comes with a high whimper and a freezing shudder, lost between two pleasures.

Alexander thanks the god he doesn’t believe in with a dreamy tone, and drops limp beside Burr, curling himself close and around his body, practically purring.

James has Thomas drink some water and gently eases a book off of the shelf, waiting for the others to regain peace of mind to properly clean up.

He wipes his forehead with a handkerchief, suppressing the tickle of a cough, and smiles, watching over the men that made him so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thomas has stamina and they have to all work together to give him what he needs. 
> 
> hamilton is just Like That


End file.
